Digging Holes Again
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Shannon and her gang, the Shoplifters come to Camp Green Lake two days before Christmas. What happens when they meet D-tent?
1. The girls go to CGL

Christmas in Camp Green Lake  
  
ok here is my assignment i did in class. so don't make a mad...lol ok on with the story...~Shannon~  
  
Its Christmas at Camp Green Lake. They don't have to dig on Christmas. The boys were really happy. They sang and cheered that the Warden let them have a day off. D-tent was happy that they didn't have to dig until New Year Eve. After News Year they have to dig again. On Christmas thier lives will change. Love will form, friendships will be made, and promises will be made and broken(sound like my other stories^_^). They wouldn't exept that a gang of girls would come to CGL.  
  
It was hot on the yellow bus to Camp Green Lake. Shannon was being sent to camp because she and her gang was caught stealing C.D's and selling for smaller prices. There were five people in her gang. There was Erin, Chelsea, Candice, Shannon, and Lauren. Her gang was called The Shoplifters. The bus finally arrived at camp. Shannon and her gang was uncuffed and sent off the bus. Mr. Sir came out of his office to see 5 girls. "Ok, tell me your names?" he asked the girls.  
  
"Were Shannon, Chelsea, Candice, Erin, and Lauren" Shannon said pointing to each girl.  
  
"Well well, welcome to Camp Green Lake" he welcomed the girls as he walked towards the supplies area.  
  
"You will call me Mr. Sir, thats what I go by" he said to the young 16 year old girls. The girls laughed. "You think my name is funny" giving off his deadly glare.  
  
"Uh....Yea we do Mr. Sir" Shannon said.  
  
"Well watch that attitude Shannon, that could send you to the wardens cabin" he said as he walked inside the cabin with the clothes and boots.  
  
"Yes Mr. Sir" Shannon said still lauging. He ignored her. "Ok your shovel is your measuring stick and here take these" he giving the girls orange jumpsuites and boots.  
  
"You wear these everyday, and watch out for the Yellow Spotted Lizards and rattlesnakes" he said walking out.  
  
Mr. Pendenski came into the room. "Oh you girls must be the shoplifters" he said.  
  
"Yea we are you got a problem with that?" Shannon retorted.  
  
"No, well anyways I am your camp counselor, you will be in D-tent, D stands diligence" he said to the girls. The looked at him like he was a ghost. He walked over to the tent.  
  
"This your tent, there is christmas tree inside the Wreck room, put something for you to give to someone special" he said.  
  
Squid and ZigZag came out the tent looking all clean and smelling good.  
  
"This is Alan and Ricky" he said.  
  
"Our names are Squid and Zigzag" Squid corrected Pendenski.  
  
"OK well I will leave you to get situated" he said walking away.  
  
Shannon went in the tent and saw more boys. She saw a boy with bouncy curly hair. His name was Caveman. He was only here for 2 months but staying 16 months. The rest of the gang went inside with Squid and Zig.  
  
"This is Shannon, Chelsea, Candice, Erin and Lauren" Squid said.  
  
"Do you all have nicknames?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yea I am Princess" Shannon said.  
  
"I am Charm" Chelsea said.  
  
"I am Oreo" Erin said.  
  
"I am Candy" Candice said.  
  
"I am Krazy" Lauren said.  
  
"Well I am X-ray" the with the big glasses said.  
  
"I am Squid"  
  
"I am ZigZag"  
  
"I am Caveman"  
  
"I am Armpit"  
  
"I am Magnet"  
  
"I am Zero" the littlest boy said.  
  
"NIce to met you all, were the Shoplifters" Shannon said.  
  
"Why were you sent to Camp Green Lake?" Squid asked.  
  
"Stealing CD's and buying them for cheaper prices" Charm said.  
  
"Oh well thats not bad" X-ray said.  
  
"You got sent to camp before Christmas?" Zero asked.  
  
"Yes I know but its the crime we did" Shannon answered.  
  
"Ok well we got to dig" they said going outside.  
  
The girls stayed in the tent.  
  
2 days later *~christmas~*  
  
Everybody was in the wreck room dancing(its coed camp in my story). Shannon was sitting because she DOESN'T DANCE!!!! Caveman came up to her and asked her to dance. She stood and danced with him. A song that Shannon loved came on. It was only gift. Only Gift  
  
I was making a list  
  
I was checking it twice  
  
In the middle of this  
  
I got tears in my eyes  
  
For in my foolish heart  
  
There was one simple truth  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
I was trimming the tree  
  
I was stringing the lights  
  
While the radio played "Silent Night"  
  
There were present you sent  
  
Though there were quite a few  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles blow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you  
  
As the bittersweet night  
  
Had come to an end  
  
I was saying goodbye  
  
To our family and friends  
  
And they all wished me well  
  
And I knew that I knew  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles blow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you  
  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly (la la la la la la...)  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles blow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you  
  
I was making a list  
  
I was checking it twice  
  
In the middle of this  
  
I got tears in my eyes  
  
For in my wishful heart  
  
There was one simple truth  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
After the song. Caveman said something to Shannon. "I love you, Your my Only gift, I am so glad you came into my life" he said.  
  
"I love you too Stanley" Shannon said.  
  
Ok i did this for an assignment so blame if i wanted a christmas holes. lol ok i g2g...~Shannon~ i luv ryan 


	2. The Shoplifters tales

a holes christmas chapter 2  
  
There is not going to be long story to this...christmas here is almost over. ok on with the story. The shoplifters are all 16.  
  
Erin was dancing with Zero and liked him from the minute she saw him. They danced all night. Erin was not going to fall in love with zero, she had her reason. When Erin was 14 when her boyfriend Jon gotten killed by a rival gang. She couldn't take. She cried day and night. Years later she would still think about Jon. After that promised on Jon's life she would never fall in love with anybody. Erin stared at everything in the Wreck Room. Nothing seemed to be right. At all. "Hey Zero, can we xit down for the next 2 songs?" she asked.  
  
"Yea sure" he said going to D-tent's table. Erin started to cry. "Erin whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I have memories" she said.  
  
"What memories, tell me" Zero asked.  
  
"Well my boyfriend Jon was killed by a rival gang, I wasn't in a gang at that time but I was just a gangsta's girlfriend and I heeard the day after the was shot, he died" Erin started. "I was crying for days and nights, A year after he died I joined The Shoplifters, and eveything was right again" she finished.  
  
"Wow, thats deep" Zero said understanding.  
  
"Thanks, I feel better" Erin said getting up and leaving the Wreck Room.  
  
Zero just sat there.  
  
Candice was behind the Wreck Room making out with Zig Zag. They have been there for an hour. She really like him. She finally pulled away from him to take a breather. "Wow you kiss really god Zig" she said laughing.  
  
"You do to Candy" he said using her nickname.  
  
:"I got a question why do they call you ZigZag" she asked.  
  
"They call ZigZag because I have Acute Paranoia and i am scared of camera'a is all over this camp" he said looking for one.  
  
"oh, so how did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Set a school classroom on fire, it was pretty" he said has his eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh your a Pyro?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I love fire" he said.  
  
"Oh well where were we?" she asked.  
  
"Um here" he said kissing her on the mouth.  
  
The continued to make out. Candy sure did like it.  
  
Lauren and Magnet were dancing and talking. They were taking about their home. The shoplifter were from New York City. Lauren miss New York City. She had a urge to steal stuff. Her hands were like magnets when she went crazy hence her nickname Krazy. She had a big secret.  
  
"My dad left me when i was 6 and my mom started to use drugs, my sister Amy was 17 so she could take care of when my mom went out on drug sprees" she started. "Amy got married to a guy name Bobby and he...killed my sister and i was sent to live with my grandmother" she said crying into magnet.  
  
"Oh let's sit down" he said going to a table to calm Lauren down.  
  
"After my grandmother died, i was 12 i started using drugs and I went to juvie for a year..and then when I was 14 i joined the shoplifters and i am proud i joined because they are my family" Lauren said crying into Magnet.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, as long as I am here" he said.  
  
"Thanks Magnet" she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Chelsea and Squid were in their tent listening to music. Chelsea turned of the music. "Why did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I wanna talk" she said walking over to his cot and sitng down.  
  
"Ok" he said.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"For stealing stuff out of peoples houses to survive" he replied.  
  
"Oh I used to do that" she said.  
  
"Oh" he said wide eyed.  
  
"Yea" she said.  
  
"Why what happened?" he asked.  
  
"My parents were killed and I lived on the streets and stole stuff, and I didn't get caught then 2 years later I met Shannon, she needed one more person in her gang and I joined, now i love my friends and Shannon, she is like my best friend" she said.  
  
"Well I am so sorry" he said.  
  
"Yea so why did you steal stuff" she asked.  
  
"My dad left me when I was just little kid, and my mom became drunk, and I was on the streets stealing stuff" he replied.  
  
"Squid, I am sorry" she said.  
  
"Thats ok its not your fault" he siad.  
  
"I know" she said. Chelsea leaned in to kiss Squid. He did too. They touched lips and started to make out on the cot. He was on top of Chelsea. Just then Erin and Zeor came in saw them. Erin said something and caught there attention. "Oh Hey Erin" she said blushing.  
  
"Hi Chelsea" erin said laughing.  
  
"Uh Squid do you want to go somewhere else?' she asked.  
  
"Yea" he said. They left the tent.  
  
Shannon and Stanley were by the showers talking and kissing. "How did become a Shoplifter?' he asked.  
  
"I was disowned and I wanted to put together a gang, so I did....I found my four girls" she answered.  
  
"Oh" he said.  
  
"So why are you in Camp?" she asked.  
  
"I got caught with a pair shows I didn't steal" he said.  
  
"Oh that must suck" she replied.  
  
"Its my curse, I will blame it on my no-good-dirty-rotton-pig-stealing- great-great-great-grandfather" he said.  
  
"Oh really" she laughed.  
  
He kissed her and she kissed back. "I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too" he said.  
  
Ok thats end this chapter and i am glad lol....well i want to do a Freaky Friday fic after this...ok peace ~Shannon~ 


	3. The old boyfriend

A holes Christmas  
chapter 3  
  
Hey sorry took along time I had to do stuff like update A True Love. So anyways this is the 3rd chapter of A Holes Christmas. Enjoy. ~Shannon~  
  
Shannon and Chelsea were talking. "Oh my god, Erin came the tent with zero, and saw me and Squid, I was so embaressed" Chelsea said blushing.  
  
"Oh you two were making out, While I was Cnady making out with Ziggy" Shannon said.  
  
Lauren came on with Magnet. "Hey Krazy" shannon said.  
  
"Hey Shann" Lauren answered.  
  
"I got to ask, why do they call you Princess" Magnet asked.  
  
"Oh well my ex-boyfriend Ryan(I LOVE HIM!) thought I was the thing that ever happened to him, but then i made my own gang. So he gave the nickname Princess, but he moved his gang to San Franisco and I never saw him again" Shannon said.  
  
Squid came in. "The bus is here, there is a new camper" he cried out. Shannon went outside. She the figure get off the bus. He had black hair and a body you could die for. When He got closer he had hott navy blue eyes. He looked like Ryan  
  
OH MY GOD...IT IS RYAN!!  
  
He went into Mr Sir's office then came out to the tents. Then he followed Mr sir to get all the stuff he needed to dig. Then he came out and wnet into C-tent. Shannon went back inside the tent.  
  
"Who was that?" Squid asked.  
  
"My ex Ryan" Shannon answered.  
  
Stanley came in and saw Shannon. He walked over to her and kissed her. She responded. When Zig came in they stopped. Zig had a visitor.  
  
"Hey guys this is Ryan, he's in C-tent" Zig said.  
  
Ryan saw Shannon. "Hey Princess" he said smiling.  
  
"Hi scar" she said.  
  
"How are ya?' she asked.  
  
"Good, how about you Ryan?" she asked looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"Good, got here here because I stole shit out of a jewerly store for my girlfriend"(EVIL!! lol) he said.  
  
"Oh I guess, I am not one of them" she answered.  
  
"Sorry I left, but I had to do it" he said.  
  
:"RYAN I LOVED YOU AND TOLD YOU, I WAS TOTALLY DEVASTED THAT YOU LEFT BUT NOW I HAVE MOVED ON, BUT DEEP IN MY HEART I STILL YOU" Shannon yelled leaving the tent.  
  
Stanley started to move but Chelsea stopped him. "Ryan can deal with her" she said.  
  
Ryan ran out of the tent to follow Shannon.  
  
"SHANNON I LOVE YOY STILL I AM SORRY THAT I LEFT YOU, BUT I WAS GOING TO GET KILLED BY OUR RIVAL GANG" he yelled back.  
  
Shannon turned around. "So you did love me?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, but I am still in love you" he said smirking.  
  
"Oh well I think I still love you too" she said smiling.  
  
He kept smirking. Shannon even though loved Stanley, she loved her first love Ryan. She would have to choose between Ryan and Stanley.  
  
"Who was that boy you were kissing?" he asked.  
  
"Stanley a boy that I met and love" she said.  
  
"Oh well I have to go the guys and girls want to welcome me..BYE!" he said walking off.  
  
Shannon walked back into the tent. "So how did it go?' Charm asked.(Omg, yer nickname chels!)  
  
"Good, but I think I still love him" Shannon said.  
  
"Oh well thats new" Chelsea said.  
  
"I know but I love Caveman too" she said.  
  
"So are you going to pick guys?' she asked.  
  
"I guess I have to" she said.  
  
She went out of the tent thinking about what boy she should pick.  
  
Ok I want you to pick what boy you would like Shannon to have Stanley or Ryan(I still love him). Pick then who has the most votes wins. Ok i am outie PEACE!! ~Shannon~ 


	4. The Chosen boy

Chapter 4  
The Chosen Boy  
  
Dudes!! I am back...OMG the review I got from Kayliegh doesn't bother me..THE CHEESE MONKEY'S WILL KILL HER!!! HAHA i am evil but she knows where my school DUH!! she goes to my school!! lol on to the story  
  
Shannon thought about it long and hard who should she pick. Why does she always have to make the choice between a boy. She came into the tent and eyed everybody.  
  
"Shannon did you choose yet?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Uh, yea I did" Shannon said nodding too.  
  
Everybody circled around Shannon and looked at her. "So what is it Shannon?" everybody kept asking her.  
  
"Its Ryan" she said.  
  
"You PICKED Ryan" Erin said looking pissed.  
  
"Why?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Because, Ryan LEFT you and you picked him, Shannon here you got a boy who loves you soo much, You made the wrong choice" Erin said leaving the tent pissed.  
  
"Candy what do you think?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Uh, Ryan is your first love, go for it" Candy said leaving the tent to find Ziggy.  
  
Shasnnon sat down. "OH GOD DAMMIT, Erin is right" Shannon said.  
  
"I know she is but Ryan is your first love"Chelsea said calming Princess down.  
  
"But Charm I love Ryan, but Stanley I just met" Shannon answered.(ERIN!!)  
  
"I know just tell Ryan" Charm(HEHE!!) said.  
  
"Ok" Shannon said runniong out of the tent to find Ryan.  
  
She found Ryan talking with a girl, mabye flirting. "RYAN!!" she yelled.  
  
He looked arounf to see who called his name and saw Shannon. He ran up to her.  
  
"What is it Princess?" he asked.  
  
"I picked you" she answered.  
  
"What do you mean picked me?" he asked confused.  
  
"I picked you over Stanley" Shannon said.  
  
"Oh well, I thought you hated me" he said.  
  
"Ryan I would never hate you" Shannon said.  
  
"Ok well you picked me I am happy" he said.  
  
Ryan went in for a kiss. Shannon leaned in too. They touched lips and kissed. Shannon knew that had picked the right choice. She pulled away from Ryan. "WOW!" Shannon said. He was a really good kisser.  
  
"Yep you can say that again" Ryan laughed.  
  
"I love you Ryan" Shannon said.  
  
"I love you too" Ryan answered.  
  
Back at the tent Erin is still pissed. "GRRR, Shannon is always doing this to me" she said fumed.  
  
"Really, cause your always doing this to Shannon, making her stressed" Chelsea answered.  
  
"Charm she didn't Stanley, AND look at AT STANLEY?" Erin said.  
  
"What about him?" Charm answered.  
  
"HE SO FUCKIN' DEPESSED" Erin yelled.  
  
"He is?" Charm asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll show you later but I got to go find Zero" Erin said leaving the tent.  
  
Chelsea just sat. What if Stanley loves Shannon? Maybe he does. Chelsea just asked herself questions. Why does Shannon do this all the time??  
  
Ok i am done. But first CHEESE MONKEY'S WILL KILL ALL THOSE STUPID FLAMERS!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! Ok anyways review  
  
~Shannon~ 


	5. Together Again

Chapter 5  
  
OK I am back with another chapter. I hope you like this. Erin sure will lol. I hope she does. She loves Stanley more than Ryan...I LOVE HIM!!! lol ok too story!  
  
Chelsea was sitting on her cot thinking. She was thinking of a plan. The plan was to get Shannon with Stanley, she hoped it worked. Squid came in the tent looking clean. "Hey Chels" he said sitting by her.  
  
"Hey Squid" she answered.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Erin made me think, Shannon loved Stanley but she picked Ryan. So, I want to get Shannon not to love Ryan but to love Stanley" she said.  
  
"Ohhh I want Shannon to be with Caveman too. But, honey Shannon has to follow her heart and decide herself" he said.  
  
"I guess your right Squid" she said sighing. He smiled and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back. Minutes later they are on Squid's cot making out again. This time Shannon came in and saw them on th cot kissing. Shannon cleared her throat. They stopped what they were doing and look to see who it was.  
  
"Oh hey Shannon" Squid said catching his breath.  
  
"Hey" Shannon said shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Chelsea asked getting up.  
  
"Nothing, Ryan and I are seeing other people" Shannon said not feeling anything.  
  
"Oh so you love Stanley?" Squid asked.  
  
"Yep"  
  
Stanley came in . He saw Shannon and left. She ran after him and kept shouting his name. He stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Stanley, I love you" Shannon answered.  
  
"Really I thought you didn't" he said.  
  
"I do, I was too blind to see it" Shannon said.  
  
"I love you too" he said hugging Shannon. He pulled away and kissed Shannon. Shannon kissed back. They were kissing in the middle of the camp. Erin saw and smiled. "GO SHANNON!!" she screamed.  
  
Shannon pulled away and saw Erin. "Thanks" she answered.  
  
Erin smiled and kissed Zero. "I love you" she said.  
  
"I love you too" he replied.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked.  
  
"Yep all of it" he said.  
  
"YAY!!" she said hugging him. She finally was in love with him. She did love him soo much. Shannon was back with Stanley. She is very happy.  
  
Ok i am done. sorry if its short. Thats all I could think of. Anyways, i have to go Cheese monkeys are going to attack soon. RUN!!! ~Shannon~ 


	6. Running Away

Chapter 6  
Running Away  
  
OK i am back...dun dun dun. lol I thought of this too. Anyways I thought of this all night while watching TV and trying watch Holes I thought if it!!! Ok now to story WOO!! ~Shannon~  
  
Shannon and her gang were digging when the water truck came up. They went in line and they saw ZigZag and Caveman. He was making him eat a cookie. Shannon was eying them. Candy was looking at Shannon. Soon they were fighting on the ground. Shannon and Candice ran over to guys trying to stop the fight but coudln't. Zero got on Zero's back and tried to choke him.  
  
"STOP!!! YOU KILLING HIM" Candy yelled.  
  
Pendenski shot his gun. "THIS WILL STOP THIS INSTANT!!" he yelled.  
  
Minutes later the warden came. "So what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Basically Zero almost killed Ricky" Pendenski said.  
  
"Basically" she answered.  
  
"Ziggy was beating on the caveman. I had to get get Zero off of him" Armpit said.  
  
The Warden walked towards the boys. Eying them each. The girls were watching looking like the warden was going to attack. "Ya know, Zig just got alittle hot his blood starts to boil" X-ray answered.  
  
"Is that right ZigZag?" she asked.  
  
"Yea we dig all day while Caveman does nothing" ZigZag answered.  
  
"Excuse me, Caveman digs his holes like everyone else" she replied.  
  
"sometimes" ZigZag answered.  
  
"Excuse me?!?!" she asked. (HAHAHA)  
  
Squid took out his toothpick. "Mam Zero has been digging part of Caveman's holes everyday" he blurted.  
  
"Your not digging holes anymore?' Mr Sir asked Caveman.  
  
"I am teaching him how to read, he's a smart kid" he said.  
  
"What?" Mr. Sir asked dumbfounded  
  
"Smart...Zero, what does C-A-T spell?' he asked him. Zero looked him thinking really hard. Erin knew he knew what he meant but he would just deny it.  
  
"He's so stupid, he doesn't even know he's stupid" Pendenski said.  
  
Erin got red. "HE IS NOT STUPID!!" she yelled.  
  
Pendenski turned to Erin. "He's seo stupid you can teach a shovel how how to read" he said turning back to Zero.  
  
"Zero what does D-I-G spell?" he asked giving him the shovel. Zero thought hard and then hit pendenski with the shovel. "DIG!!!" he yelled. Then he ran with the shovel into the desert. Erin, was crying for him to come back. Shannon looked at Stanley then to Erin. She was crying and yelling out his name. She went back to her hole and stayed in it.  
  
Everybody was done with there hole. Erin went to the tent and started to cry. Shannon came in. "Erin, I am so sorry" she said.  
  
"Yea I am too" she said.  
  
"Why??" Shannon asked.  
  
"I knew he would run from this place to get away from Pendenski" she said sobbing harder.  
  
"Erin I know he will come back I know it" Shannon said conforting her friend.  
  
"Yea I guess your right, Thanks Shannon" Erin said hugging her friend.  
  
"No problem, let go eat the shit they call food" Shannon said getting up.  
  
Erin laughed. "Yea lets go" She said following Shannon.  
  
A couple of days went by, Zero STILL hasn't come back. A new boy came into D-tent. His name was Brian, but X-ray called him twitch, cause the boy wouldn't stop Twitch. Caveman had a plan. He knew why Twitch came to Camp Green Lake. The next day when Mr. Sir went to give D-tent their water, Twitch and Caveman weren't in line.Caveman turned the ignition. "PUT IT IN GEAR!!!" Twitch yelled.  
  
He did what he was told. He drove.  
  
"BYE BYE CAMP GREEN LA...." he was cut off by running into a hole. Mr. Sir was angery at this point. Stanley ran far away. Shannon ran to see that Caveman ran away. "DAMMIT STANLEY" she yelled. Her gang knew this wasn't a good.  
  
She started to run after him. She ran far away too.  
  
"DAMMIT" she said stopping to take a breather. She saw a boat in background. She ran to it.  
  
"HELLO ANYBODY IN THERE?" she yelled.  
  
A 14 year old boy came out. "OH MY GOD.....ZERO!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Shannon?" he asked.  
  
"Yea its me," Shannon asnwered. Stanley came out of the boat. "Shannon?" he asked.  
  
"Stanley?" she ran to him.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I ran after you" Shannon answered.  
  
"Oh, well I did miss ya" he said.  
  
"Yea, I did" she smiled.  
  
OKKKKK...CLIFFIE..lol anyways i am done with this chapter WOO!!!! yea!!! i got to go update more. First I wanna thank my reviewers  
  
Squids*Charm- Chelsea I am so glad you liked it. lol next chapter you'll be in it. HA TROJAN MAN  
  
Pyro*Blaze- Thanks for liking it...YOU ROCK TOO  
  
DTENTGIRLZ- now do you hate this story..I think not.. lol ERIN SORRY!!!!  
  
Nosilla- ask Jazmine. Its her cheese monkeys  
  
Empress of Cats- Yes Kayliagh is evil..AHAHA  
  
Kayliagh- You don't bother me..I have Cheese Monkeys  
  
Kittie Icien- YES THANKS YOU WORKING HAHA  
  
Megan- Thanks I think so too haha  
  
Candy- You did say sumthing lol YOU MADE OUT WITH ZIGGY THE WHOLE TIME!! lol  
  
THANKS GUYS!! ~Shannon~ 


	7. Coming Back One Last Time

Chapter 7  
Coming back  
  
Ok I am back.....This is not over yet...erin thinks so haha....its not booya!!....anyways..I have ideas lots of them. To the story.....onward we goo.  
  
Shannon, Caveman, and Zero were in the boat named Mary Lou. Stanley saw that mountian that looked liked a thumb. So they decided to climb the mountian. They took the shovel with them and the bag Stanley found. So the group walked for ages finally reaching the mountian. "Wow we got to get there before dark" Stanley said.  
  
"Ok who's climbing first?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Zero..since he is smaller" he said. Zero was the first to climb. Its was going to be a long climb up there. Sh e would have to a lot of climbing. It wouldn't be easy.  
  
Back at camp, Shannon's gang was deciding something on who would be the leader since Shannon left and going to die because she is in the hott sun.  
  
"Ok who is Shannon's best friend?" Candy asked.  
  
"Lauren" Chelsea said.  
  
"Then whoever is her best friend becomes leader" Erin said.  
  
"So..now I am the leader?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yea" Candy said simply.  
  
"Chelsea must be leader" Lauren answered.  
  
Chelsea looked at Lauren suprised. "Why me?" she asked.  
  
"You know Shannon better than" Lauren said. The girls nodded and agreed. The leader, they thought should be Chelsea because she knew Shannon more than the other girls.  
  
"So Charm is now our new leader" Erin asked.  
  
"Yes I guess so" Candy said. They walked off and went into thier holes. They knew Shannon was still alive they just didn't know where is find her.  
  
On the mountian, the group was half way up. Stanley was talking about ice cream sundaes to calm Zero down. Shannon, on the other was thinking about home, New York City. She loved New York City so much. There she could be what she wanted to be, Shannon. Her gang was not that big in New York City, but The Shoplifters knew they had thier place in New York City. "Ok let me help you " Stanley asked helping Shannon up.  
  
"Thanks" she said smiling.  
  
"Your welcome, your my girl" he said smiling back.  
  
"Ok lets keeping moving" Zero said. They walked a far distance. Zero, had an accident to the thumb and Stanley had to carry him on his back. Shannon, Stanley, and Zero got to this swampy area on the mountian and had a field day. Stanley was plaaying in the water. Shannon was watching and Zero was sleeping. Stanley found a onions and gave them to Shannon and Zero.  
  
"Mmm thats a good onion" Zero said. They shared the onion and ate pieces of it. "Yep..this is one good onion" Stanley said.  
  
"Pass me the water, Stanley" Shannon said. Stanley nodded and passed the water. The water looked brown and grimey. Shannon drank it anyway. She was parched and didn't want to be dehydrated. Her dry throat was now soothed and she was glad. Stanley and Zero was talking about not being in Camp Green Lake and his curse...Shannon thought. "Stanley lets go back to camp?" Shannon said  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I found something about Kate Barlow" she said.  
  
"What...?" he asked.  
  
"First we need to go back to camp and i'll tell you" Shannon answered.  
  
"Ok" he said. Shannon smiled and hugged him. She told about that lipstick tube and who owned it. He knew that it was Kissin' Kate Barlow's tube. They would have to dig again. The next morning they would have to find it.  
  
At camp..everyday was boring digging eating and hanging. That camp was so damn boring. Shannon's gang was to go insane without Shannon. "Oh my god I am going to kill Shannon" Erin said.  
  
"Shannon goes for days and leaves us alone" Candy said.  
  
"I know she is coming back, I can feel it" Chelsea said twitching.  
  
"Stop with this feeling bullshit Chelsea" Erin pointed out.  
  
"Hey...I can't stop twtiching" Chelsea answered twitching.  
  
"Oh my god..I think she is serious" Lauren said. Chelsea went in the tent and and sat on her cot. Tears started to roll down her eyes. She missed Shannon. She was her best friend. Chelsea would die if Shannon died. Squid came in. He looked at his girlfriend on her cot crying. "Baby what's wrong?"  
  
"Shannon..." she answered.  
  
"Oh..I am sorry. I know you miss her" he replied. Chelsea cried on him. He saw how sad she was. Shannon was not here. Shannon really cared about her friends and would never forget them.  
  
"I miss her...She is my best friend..If she dies I don't know what would I do" She said between sobs and sniffs.  
  
"I know you do, bit if you kill yourself I will never be the same without you" he answered. She looked him and smiled. "I love you Alan" Chelsea said.  
  
"I love you too" he said. She stopped crying and went to sleep. He watched her and smiles. He thought she looked so beautiful. Squid kissed her head and left the tent.  
  
In the vast desert, Shannon, Stanley, and Zero were just walking past the boat Mary Lou. It was dark now and they got past hole and now billion of holes. They knew that they were back at Camp Green Lake. Stanley saw the hole and told that was it. So they ran to the hole. Stanley and Shannon jumped into the hole while Zero got 2 shovels. For him and Shannon. Minutes later Zero came back with 2 shovels. The 3 of them started digging. Stanley hit something. They all looked at eachother.  
  
"What's this?' Zero asked. They started to peck at the dirt. Finally they could see somthing. They screamed and cheered for eachother. "WE FOUND IT WOO!!!" stanley yelled.  
  
Then some light flashed in his eyes. It was the Warden, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir. "Thanks boys and Shannon, you have been a big help" she said.  
  
Shannon looked up. She saw Mr. Sir with a cig. Shannon thought that Mr. Sir quit smoking. She shook at her. "Get that damn thing" the warden said. Just as she said that, 15 to 17 yellow spotted lizards came up into sight. The adults jumped back to get away from them. Shannon, Zero, and Stanley were frightened. They didn't want to die at a young age. Good thing they ate onions.  
  
In the morning, they were still in the hole with those liazrds. Pendanski told the diggers that there won't be no digging today. Then came Stanley's lawyer. "Oh is that her already!" the warden said sighing.  
  
"They are not the girl scouts!!" Mr. sir said. (A/N: i love that girl scout thing!)  
  
The warden looked at him for a minute and then shook it off. Stanley's lawyer came walking onto the desert being pessured by Pendenski. Then she saw hole with Stanley and his friends. She gapsed. "This wouldn't of happened if you released him to yesterday"  
  
The warden made up excuses why. "He stole my chest and brought it out here" she lied.  
  
"STOLE!! I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING" Stanley said. ( GO STANLEY!!)  
  
"Yea stanley didn't steal anything" zero said getting up with Shannon. She rushed to Zero and tried to take it. "IT'S STANLEYS!" he yelled.  
  
"It can't be" she retorted.  
  
"Yes STAN-LEY YEL-NATS" he read.  
  
"He can't read" pendanski said.  
  
"Stanley were taking you home" his lawyer said.  
  
"Comes on Zero and Shannon" he said.  
  
Minutes later they were fighting about the chest. "Come on Stanley your coming, your parents are waiting lets go" she said.  
  
"I am not going with out Hector or Shannon" he said.  
  
"well take good care of them" Pendanski said looking at Shannon and Zero. They fought more then let them go with Stanley. Squid came out and saw them. "THEY'RE ALIVE..THEY'RE ALIVE" he yelled. Soon D-tent came out hugging the three. Chelsea saw Shannon and ran to her and hugged her tight. Her whole gang hugged in fact. They missed her to death. When they were going to leave it rained. Everybody had a ball.  
  
"COME ON HECTOR..STANLEY ..SHANNON" she yelled. They came and waved good- bye to D-tent.  
  
"D-TENT" Stanley said. Erin blew a kiss a zero. Shannon she kissed Stanley. "I love you Stanley" she said.  
  
"I love you too" he said.  
  
Ok i am done...this is the last chapter...sequel fine..just email or review me about it...Thanks for reviewing. I loved max's review. i love him too!! lol ok i g2g peace ~Shannon~ ohh yea Erin don't be mad you want a sequel right?? ask me! thanks 


End file.
